Spaghetti and Coffee/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Spaghetti and Coffee". Characters #Gaston Means - Scene 1 #Eli Thompson - Scene 2 #Mickey Doyle - Scene 2 #Manny Horvitz (mentioned) - Scene 2 #Gyp Rosetti - Scene 3 #Tonino - Scene 4 #Handyman - Scene 5 #Gas jockey - Scene 6 #Margaret Thompson - Scene 7 #Cornelia Predock - Scene 7 #Phillip - Scene 7 #Owen Sleater - Scene 7 #Emily Thompson - Scene 7 #Lillian - Scene 7 #Regina (Dog) - Scene 7 #Billie Kent - Scene 8 #Nucky Thompson - Scene 8 #Dunn Purnsley - Scene 9 #Samuel Crawford - Scene 9 #Chalky White - Scene 9 #Augusta (mentioned) - Scene 9 #Edwina Shearer - Scene 10 #Dr. Cheever (mentioned) - Scene 10 #George Remus - Scene 12 #Dr. Douglas Mason - Scene 13 #Dr. Landau - Scene 14 #Sheriff Victor Sickles - Scene 16 #Deputy Ramsey - Scene 16 #Lester White - Scene 17 #Maybelle White - Scene 17 #Claude McKay, a poet (mentioned) - Scene 17 #Lenore White (mentioned) - Scene 17 #Adeline White - Scene 17 #Brian Thompson - Scene 19 #Thompson daughter 2 - Scene 19* #Thompson daughter 3 - Scene 19 #Thompson daughter 4 - Scene 19* #Michael Thompson - Scene 19 #Dermott Thompson - Scene 19 #Edith Thompson - Scene 19 #William Thompson - Scene 19 #June Thompson - Scene 19 #Diner Waitress - Scene 20 #Arnold Rothstein - Scene 21 #Waxey Gordon (mentioned) - Scene 21 #Prudence - Scene 22 #William Shakespeare (mentioned) - Scene 24 #Stan Sawicki - Scene 25 #Mickey's man, toting a shotgun - Scene 25 #Viola - Scene 26 #Stock broker - Scene 26* #Lee Schubert (mentioned) - Scene 26 #"The Little Professor" James Scott - Scene 28* #Jazz Dancer #1 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #2 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #3 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #4 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #5 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #6 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #7 - Scene 28 #Jazz Dancer #8 - Scene 28 #Switch blade wielder - Scene 28 #D.L. Collingsworth, Gas station owner (mentioned) - Scene 29 #Rosetti's man #1 - Scene 29* #Rosetti's man #2 - Scene 29* #Rosetti's man #3 - Scene 29* #Rosetti's man #4 - Scene 29* #Rosetti's man #5 - Scene 29* #Elenore Thompson (mentioned) - Scene 30 #Susan Thompson (mentioned) - Scene 30 #Phone owning man - Scene 31* #Phone owning woman - Scene 31* * - Uncredited roles Locations New York City #Hotel Astor ##Gaston's room - Scene 1, 12 ##Payoff room - Scene 11, 12 #Apartment building, West 57th Street ##Billie's apartment ###Bedroom - Scene 8, 30 ###Bathroom - Scene 8 #Prison ##Exit gate - Scene 2 ##Mickey's car - Scene 2 #Rothstein house ##Pool room - Scene 21 #Nightclub - Scene 26 Tabor Heights, New Jersey #Kinred Lodge ##Gyp's room (exterior, window) - Scene 4 ##Porch (exterior) - Scene 5 #Gas station (exterior) - Scene 6, 16, 29 #Diner (interior) - Scene 20 #Nearby resident's home ##Interior - Scene 28 ##Exterior - Scene 28 Atlantic City, New Jersey #Thompson house ##Conservatory - Scene 7 ##Lounge - Scene 7, 22 #Chalky's bar - Scene 9, 28 #St. Theresa's Hospital ##OBGYN ward - Scene 10 ##Doctor Mason's office, room 501 - Scene 13, 15 ##Corridor outside room 501 - Scene 14 #White house ##Maybelle's room - Scene 17 #Eli Thompson's home ##Exterior - Scene 18 ##Entrance hall - Scene 19 ## Dining room - Scene 23, 24 #Mickey's warehouse - Scene 25, 27 Scenes #Previously on (00:00) #Opening titles (01:05) #Scene 1 - Gaston prepares his hotel rooms (02:44) #Scene 2 - Eli is met by Mickey on release from prison (03:30) #Scene 4 - Gyp wakes up (06:32) #Scene 5 - Gyp heads outside (06:38) #Scene 6 - Gyp visits the gas station (07:00) #Scene 7 - Margaret breakfasts with Cornelia (09:41) #Scene 8 - Nucky sleeps in with Billie (12:02) #Scene 9 - Samuel visits Chalky's bar (15:20) #Scene 10 - Margaret goes to see Mrs. Shearer (18:31) #Scene 11 - Nucky makes his payoff (20:21) #Scene 12 - Nucky meets Gaston (21:40) #Scene 13 - Margaret visits Dr. Mason (25:20) #Scene 14 - Margaret storms out... (26:42) #Scene 15 - ...and back in (26:50) #Scene 16 - Mickey takes Eli to Tabor Heights (27:47) #Scene 17 - Chalky assesses Maybelle's intentions (29:25) #Scene 18 - Mickey drops Eli off at last (32:51) #Scene 19 - Eli gets a warm welcome (33:20) #Scene 20 - Gyp gets spaghetti and coffee (34:08) #Scene 21 - Nucky visits Rothstein (36:25) #Scene 22 - Margaret gets the invitation to the St. George's award (38:47) #Scene 23 - Eli builds a plane for his son (39:45) #Scene 24 - Eli delivers his gift (40:11) #Scene 25 - Mickey's warehouse prepares for the shipment (42:05) #Scene 26 - Nucky and Billie dine with her friend Vi (43:30) #Scene 27 - Owen gives the convoy team their orders and recruits Eli (45:43) #Scene 28 - Samuel gets into trouble at Chalky's bar (46:47) #Scene 29 - The convoy reaches Tabor Heights (49:40) #Scene 30 - Nucky cooks for Billie and ignores the phone (53:05) #Scene 31 - Owen cannot reach Nucky and turns back (55:56) #Scene 32 - End credits (57:24) Appearances 3x02 "Spaghetti and Coffee"